


Weakness

by Domino88



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bakura x Seto, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi, corruptshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino88/pseuds/Domino88
Summary: Surrender to your weakness. Thief King Bakura and High Priest Seto have a little secret.





	Weakness

The Thief King looked at his loot. Not bad, he thought to himself. Enough gold to eat properly until his next tomb robbery. He laughed loudly in the night of the desert. The traps set up in the tombs were ridiculous. For him. A threat for others, maybe, but not for him. He was the Thief King, for Ra’s sake! He had no weaknesses. If he had any, it would be dangerous. His numerous enemies could use any weakness he’d show against him. No, he couldn’t afford to have any… He turned his head towards the palace and sighed. He had at least one weakness, and he knew it. And it was time to pay him a little visit.

***

Seto put down his feather quill and glanced at the papyrus. All it needed was the Pharaoh’s seal to make it official. He looked through the window and sighed. As usual, it was getting late and the night was dark outside. He took the oil lamp with one arm, put the papyrus under his other arm and got out of the royal library.

He stopped in front of the door to his room. He felt odd, as if he was having indigestion. His stomach was fluttery and his heart was beating faster. He held responsible his fatigue for this strange feeling and put the matter away. He’d be in his bed very soon. He opened the door and entered the room with his feeble light.

“Working late, as always”, said a deep voice in the shadows of the room. Seto took a step back and looked around to see the intruder. He finally noticed the dark silhouette sitting in the window frame. He recognized the white-haired thief. “Bakura, he said after a moment. You are here to try stealing the millennium items again, I presume.” The statement sounded more like a disappointment than a fact. His voice was surprisingly calm, considering the fact that his heart was jumping out of his chest. It wasn’t the fear of Bakura, or the shock of finding him in his room without any guard to help him, that made Seto so nervous. It was something else, something he didn’t understand. Or at least didn’t want to understand. Bakura stood up and walked straight to Seto, a wide smirk on his face. He stopped right in front of him, close enough to be in the pale circle of the light Seto was holding. “No”, said the Thief King while blowing out the flame.

He would never admit it. He would never admit that he almost smiled when the room turned dark. He would never admit that he shivered when the thief’s hands touched his neck. He would never admit that his heart skipped when Bakura pressed his lips against his. He would never admit it, but it felt good.

Weakness. That’s what was bounding them. The cold high priest wasn’t allowed to show any weakness, he knew it. But right now, at this very moment, there was no high priest in the room. Neither was there any Thief King, thought Bakura when his legs felt weaker as Seto grasped his shoulders. He moved slowly towards the bed and felt his coat falling off his body. He smirked. Was the priest getting accustomed to their little game? He pushed him on the bed and laid down over him. He kissed Seto in the neck and felt a resistance. The priest was still in interior conflict, disputing his loyalty to the Pharaoh and his weakness for Bakura. The thief laughed. Unlike him, Bakura had no reason at all to fight the weakness. With one hand, he grasped Seto’s wrists and pulled them over his head, forcing him to accept that part of him he rejected. He whispered gently at his ear: “Let go. Of everything.” Seto looked at him with his intense blue eyes. Bakura couldn’t help but blush when the priest wrapped his arms around the thief’s neck. Forget. Forget that they were strong. Together, they were weak. Was it weakness? No, together, they were themselves. Putting aside their differences and opening up a little to each other. That closeness allowed them to face the cruel reality of tomorrow. They needed it, both of them. Maybe it was a weakness, after all. A warm, sweet weakness.

Seto held his breath when he felt Bakura’s hand moving slowly towards his left leg. Let go, the thief said. Forget the Pharaoh. Forget the work. Forget the high priest and the thief. All that was left was Seto and Bakura. At this thought, Seto kissed back. The hands of Bakura over his body made him quiver with expectation and desire. He didn’t resist when Bakura made him roll over.

***

“You’re such a little pervert. I felt the sad tone in your voice when you thought I wasn’t here for you.” Seto looked at Bakura with wide and furious eyes and turned around. The thief laughed and put his arms around the priest’s chest, spooning up with him. “Not that I don’t like it, don’t misunderstand me.” The sun was about to rise, and they had slept only a few hours. Seto was tired and his back hurt, but he knew he had to give the documents to the Pharaoh this morning. How would he explain the bags under his eyes? He groaned and tried to close his eyes and get some more sleep. He felt Bakura’s lips on his neck. “Stop it, he sighed. In a few hours, I’ll be the high priest again. And I’ll have to fight you.” Bakura became more insistent. “That means I only have a few hours left, said the thief with a smirk. Don’t deny it. You like it, too.” Seto blushed and held back a smile on his lips.

The Pharaoh could wait a few hours.


End file.
